When Daemon Snaps
by VongolaXII
Summary: Mukuro couldn't get the job he wanted so Daemon had to face the manager himself. But it turns out to be a humiliation for him when the manager's family knew about his little secret. Crack fic AU Semi continuation to "When Giotto Snaps" and "When G Snaps".


**Disclaimer: Don't won the characters**

**Claim: Own the story**

* * *

**A/N: I am impressed by the huge amount of positive feedbacks on both of "When Giotto Snaps" and "When G snaps" so I decided to make one more. Hope the feedbacks are overwhelming too! :D I love you all. No Nezu bashing here, sorry.**

* * *

Mukuro is unhappy.

Really unhappy that he threw a bowl of ice cream on his brother, Ken's face, unhappy that he broke Chikusa's yoyo and tore Chrome's book. Why was he unhappy? Let's go back to one hour before that, shall we?

"_I'm sorry, but you are really, really not going to work _here,_" the manager said, shaking her head. She tried not to look at Mukuro's eyes too. The mismatched colours only made her nervous. "…Since you have such high qualifications you could find work somewhere else, right?" her voice shook._

_Mukuro's eyes narrowed. He frowned at her. "Since my qualifications are so _high_, why can't I work _here_?" he asked suspiciously. The manager names Ayame gulped._

_How could she tell him that his eyes would scare the people here away? How could she tell him that his smile was more to a creepy smirk and how could she ever tell him her was overall too scary to work here? How could she?_

_Instead she laughed nervously, "Y-You see sir…people who worked here have no certificates thus they chose here…" she tried to reason with him. _

"_I want to work here."_

"_S-Sir—"_

"_NOW." He snapped._

"_I'm sorry…we—"_

_Mukuro grabbed the nearest vase and threw it to the ground. The vase shattered and a few turned. Then there were cries everywhere. Ayame began to panic. She looked around and saw a three year old crawling towards the glass piece. She quickly grabbed him up and handed him over to a worker. Then she glared at Mukuro._

"_See? You're _not_ qualified to work here!" she snapped. "I would consider if you can make her quiet!" she challenged, pointing at a crying girl._

_Mukuro smirked. Easy, he thought. He walked over toward the girl who was crying due to the incident just now. He bent down and tapped her on the shoulder. "Look at me, kid." He said in a low voice. The girl looked up._

_The blunette smiled at her._

_And she cried._

_Mukuro tried to make several faces or took a nearby toy to cheer her up but she was still crying. And as time passed, she cried even more loudly. Mukuro was looking around and saw Ayame. He gestured her over and asked her to stop the girl from crying. Ayame raised a sarcastic eyebrow._

_Then she smiled at the girl and kissed her on the cheeks before she gave the girl a candy. The girl stopped crying immediately and laughed when Ayame tickled her. Mukuro watched in awe. He tapped the girl's shoulder again. The girl turned. Mukuro tried to hug her but the girl moved away, sobbing._

"_See?" Ayame sighed. "Please go home. I suggest you rethink your decision of working in a nursery." She said._

* * *

Mukuro groaned. He sat on the couch, thinking of a way to work here. He really _loved_ the kids. He _wanted_ to work there. Nowhere else, just _there_. But the kids don't like him. Unrequited love?

Maybe.

Daemon came home after a few minutes. He saw Mukuro on the couch and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were going to apply for a job in the nursery." He said as he loosened his tie. "Why are you home so early? Did you get it?" he asked. Mukuro shook his head.

"The kids hated me." He replied. Daemon sighed.

"Come, we'll try again. I'll go with you." he offered. Mukuro was his only child and he loved him dearly. About Chrome, she was his adopted daughter. Ken and Chikusa…also adopted. Let's just say that Daemon is famous among the kids, according to what he said.

* * *

They reached the nursery and this time, Ayame was sitting near the glass window, playing with a baby girl. Daemon walked over her—he knew she was the manager because she was wearing a name tag—and she looked up. Then her eyes bulged.

"Daemon-san?"

Daemon smiled at her and asked her why Mukuro was not accepted to work here. She pouted. "He smashed a vase to the floor and made Lily cried till she lose her voice. Why can _he_ work _here_?" she asked sarcastic. Mukuro rolled his eyes.

"Listen Ayame…give him a chance, okay? I bet he'll be okay. Like me." He said proudly. Ayame laughed with mockery.

"Like _you_?" a voice appeared. They turned and saw an old woman with a stick. She glared at Daemon. "No wonder, he is your son? Like father, like son! Ayame, don't let his son work here!"

"Why not, old lady?" Mukuro snapped.

"Huh, you want to know? Because you look like your father! Remember when you came to apply this job years ago, Daemon? You smashed my ancient vase and you made Ayame cry with your so-called smile!" the old woman nagged.

Ayame's jaw fell. "So _he_ was my nightmare!"

Daemon snapped. "I don't know what is it that you two see in _us_ that is so scary. Is it the hairstyle? Let me tell you, this hairstyle was inherited from our ancestors—and they were from the palace. Eyes? Mukuro's eyes were special because he was gifted with it and don't you think they looked pretty? And what is with the 'so-called smile'? It isn't our fault that we can't smile like normal people do. We're just born this way." Daemon babbled.

Ayame raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"And for your information, I have _three_ kids who volunteered to follow me! And now they've grown up into successful persons!" Daemon continued. "If I'm popular among the kids, my son here is surely popular among them too."

.

.

.

The old woman laughed until she fell on the floor. She hit the floor with her stick several times. Ayame furrowed her eyebrows at her grandmother. "Grandma…what's so funny?" she asked, weird. The old woman wiped away her tears.

"Of course you are popular with them! They're the kids you have with your ex-wives after all!"

Mukuro's eyes bulged. Daemon's jaw fell. Ayame gasped.

"Popular my head! Ha, ha, ha…! He said he is popular among his _own_ kids!" the old lady continued cackling. Mukuro turned to his father with confusion in his eyes.

"Dad…? I thought I was the only child?"

* * *

**A/N: …seriously. I had the ideas but I don't know **_**how**_** to write! –facepalm-**


End file.
